New Girl In Town
by ImortalBlue
Summary: When Hinta moves to a new village everything changes. She meets new friends and falls in love. will it last or will she end up having to move again? I'm not good at summaries.
1. The Begining

**OK so this is my first fanfic so be light please. Um well I guess this story was inspired by Carrie Underwood's **_**Temporary Home**_** off her new album **_**Play On**_** so ya. If you listen to the song my fic might not sound like it all too much cuz well I just got the idea from it and it sort of took off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto cherecters or places those are ****property of Masashi Kishimoto although Kata is my own name I made up so ha I win. (Suki belongs to****Michael Dante DiMartino****  
****Bryan Konietzko****, the creator of Avatar)**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

She sits there watching the students socializing with each other. It's her first day of junior year in a new town. This scene is all too familiar to her; this is her 5th town in 5 years. She sits in the back so she won't be noticed. Her midnight blue hair falls around her pale, rose tinted face as she rests her chin on her hand. Looking through her pupil less lavender eyes she sighs as the teacher known as Kakashi call order to the class.

"Alright class has begun time to get to your seats." Kakashi orders over the Orange pocket book in his hands. Faint groans are herd as his first hour English class files to their seats. Once every one is finally seated, Kakashi clears his throat and announces, "Now that I have your attention, do we have any one new here to Konoha high?"

Silence.

Everyone looks around to find an unfamiliar face. A small hand in the back slowly rises.

"Ah yes… Ms. Hyuga, please stand up and introduce your-self." Kakashi asks.

She slowly stands up and, at first just look around at her class mates before saying quietly, "Um m-my name is Hinata Hyuga, I um j-just moved here."

With a nod of his head Kakashi says, "Thank you Hinata and welcome to Konoha high." At that Hinata nods her head and sits back down with a noticeable blush on her face. Kakashi continues, "Now class today we are starting a new unit….. Romeo and Juliet, isn't that exciting?"

"AAAAAWW" The class groans in unison except for a lavender eyed girl in the back of the room.

"I know that deep down you are all excited for this unit especially when I tell you this next part…" Kakashi announces "… You will each be assigned a partner of **my** choosing to read this play and you will have to spend time outside of class together working on the play. Now I'll assign your partners and then you will be free to meet with them and start planning what you are going to do. With that said, your partners are as follows, Ino - Sai, TenTen – Neji, Sakura – Sauske, Kiba –Suki, Shikamaru –Temari, Gaara –Matsuri, Kankuro –Kata, and Hinata –Naruto. Ok now brake into your groups." Kakashi finishes as he raises his book up and begins reading again.

"Come on Sai, let's go over to the window and talk about me…. um I mean the play…" Ino says pulling her boyfriend over to the windows.

TenTen turns around and asks, "Neji do you want to just stay here since we sit by each other already?" Neji replies with a nod of the head and a "hn" as they start to discuss what they are going to do.

Upon hearing who her partner is, Sakura screams _'CHA MY PARTNER IS SAUSKE!!' _in her head. But in the outside she keeps her composure and calmly sits next to Sauske and asks, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Suki stands up and struts over to Kiba's desk, she jumps up to sit on the desk swinging her legs over the edge of it. Leaning down she gives him a small kiss on the lips and asks, "So Kiba, where do you want to start?" With a smirk Kiba looks up at her and slyly says, "How 'bout Act I Scene V?"**(A/N: for those of you that don't know what scene that is, it's the scene where Romeo first meats Juliet and "tricks"/convinces her to kiss him)** Remembering what scene that was Suki takes Temari's action she used just a moment ago and hits Kiba on the head.

"OW!"

"That's not what I meant you baka……" she says as she continues scolding him.

Temari walks over to Shikamaru's desk only to find him asleep. She smacks him across the head and says, "Wake up lazy ass!"

"OW! God dam Temari you don't have to be so violent, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbles rubbing the top of his head.

After he sits up and stops complaining, Temari leans in and kisses him on the cheek and states, "Well we need to get started, 'cause unlike you I have to actually try in order to get A's "

On the other side of the room Matsuri skips over to Gaara and takes his hand saying, "Come on Gaara we need to get started."

Kata turns to the person next to her and says, "Ok Kan let's just get this over with." Kankuro replies with a simple nod of the head.

Naruto stands and walks to the back of the room and says with his signature grin, "Hey I'm Naruto, and you're Hinata right?" Hinata, looking down at her hands, just nods and whispers "H-Hai"

Naruto sits down in a desk, looks at the blushing girl in front of him and asks "So how do you like Konoha so far?" At this Hinata looks up, never has anyone in her previous schools or towns has asked her how she liked it there. As she looks up, she notices how bright and beautiful Naruto's sparkling blue eyes are. Shaking her head she smiles and answers "W-Well its my favorite village the I've lived in so far." Getting a curious look in his eyes Naruto pushes the topic further. "How many villages have you lived in?"

*Sigh*

"Um… if you count the one that I was born in, than that's…." she pauses to do the quick math in her head, "… that's 20 towns/villages." At the sound of such a high number Naruto's eyes widen so much they look as if they could fall out. Once he recovers he breaths "WOW, that's a lot of places. Why so many is your dad in the army or something?"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one if you want to find out why Hinata moves so much stay tuned for chapter 2.**

**Review Please the pretty button down there wants some attention**


	2. Meeting The Gang

**Ok so this chapter is kind of long, and I don't really like the beginning of this chap. the ending, in my opinion, is much better. There's also some slight OOC in this chap. Well I'll stop talking her is Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Review_

_*Sigh*_

"_Um… if you count the one that I was born in, than that's…." she pauses to do the quick math in her head, "… that's 20 towns/villages." At the sound of such a high number Naruto's eyes widen so much they look as if they could fall out. Once he recovers he breaths "WOW, that's a lot of places. Why so many is your dad in the army or something?"_

* * *

She takes a deep breath preparing herself for the long explanation she is about to give.

"Well, no my father is not in the military, but then again I don't exactly live with him." Knowing the question that will soon be asked, she tries to think on how she is going to explain.

"Why?" Naruto asked the question Hinata was waiting for.

*Sigh*

"OK, so when I was about 3 my mom was diagnosed with cancer. She died when I was 5 and my father blamed me for her death. He then disowned me and sent me to go live with other relatives. But I would only live with a relative for a few months or so before they got sick of me or just thought I was a nuisance. Right now I'm living with my cousin Neji, So far he is the only one who doesn't see me as worthless." A small tear escapes her eye as she finishes.

Surprised at her answer, Naruto sits there speechless for a few moments as he processes what Hinata has just said. Once he regains his composure he just stares at her fidgeting form wondering why her family would just give her away. The thought that runs through his main is _'someone somewhere must love her, right?'_

"O my God. I'm so sorry, that must be terrible."

"… Thanks, but it's not so bad. I've gotten used to it." Hinata softly whispers.

Thinking of a way to brighten her mood Naruto states "Hey look on the bright side… at least you get to travel all over the country for free." A small comforting smile creeps onto his face.

Producing a small smile of her own, Hinata looks him directly in the eyes and says, "Thank you Naruto, you're the first person to actually make me feel better about moving so much."

"….. Really, huh…… Well I guess we should start pla—"_Brrrring _"Dam, well then I guess we are planning tomorrow." Naruto says as the class begins to file out of the class room.

"Ok, that sounds good." Hinata replies as she starts to pack her English things up. While they are leaving the class room Naruto says, "Well if I don't have any other classes with you I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata nods her head and they walk in opposite directions to their next class.

Hinata rushes to her next class, Art, so she won't be late. Walking into the class room she recognizes Sakura and TenTen from her previous class. So se decides to sit next to them.

Upon hearing the chair next to her move, Sakura looks up to see Hinata timidly sitting down in said chair. Smiling up at her she greats, "Hey Hinata, so you have art too?" Hinata nods and becomes more relaxed.

"Alright class today we are starting our pottery/portrait unit. Half of the class will be working on the potter's wheel and the other half will be drawing portraits of a person of your choosing. Then at the end of the quarter we will switch," the art teacher known as Kurenai announces. "So, Sakura your table will be starting on portraits, along with….. Karin your table. The 2 tables I did not call will be starting on the potter's wheel. Ok? ... Go." She finishes and everyone either gets paper or clay, and starts to work.

As they think about who they are going to draw TenTen asks, "Hey Hinata, your cousins with Neji right?"

"Hai." Hinata answers, while starting on the eyes of her portrait.

"So that means you're living with him…?" TenTen asks with a slight blush on her face. Looking up from her drawing Hinata asks in return, "Hai, um….. do you happen to have a crush on Neji?"

TenTen nods and blushes even darker, and Sakura starts to giggle.

"Shut-up Sakura! At least I have an existing friendship with Neji unlike you and Sauske." This causes Sakura to stop laughing and glare at TenTen, who just smiles back, thus ending the conversation about Neji.

After a few minutes of glaring at TenTen, Sakura softens her eyes and turns to Hinata, "So, Hinata. Are there any boys that have caught your eye yet? I mean I know it's your first day and all, but there are a lot of cute guys here." She asks.

A small blush creeps its way onto Hinata's cheeks and she shrugs, "Um, I don't know yet, maybe one, but I don't know."

"!! Really, well who is the boy that makes—"_Brrrrrrrr. Brrrrrrr. _Sakura is cut off by her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Hold on."

Flipping her phone she sees…

NEW TXT MSG

INO

Opening the message she reads...

Hey forehead… so I was thinking that today after school we should go to Café Muse after school with the gang. We'll talk about it more at lunch. O and tell Ten, I'll text everyone else. ; p

~Hot Stuff

Shutting her phone Sakura tells TenTen. "Hey Ten, Ino wants to go to Café Muse after school with everyone, you in?"

Yeah sounds like fun…" turning to Hinata she says, "Hey Hinata do you want to come too? It would be fun."

"No I don't want to intrude, but thanks for the offer." Hinata responds.

"Aw come on Hinata, you wouldn't be intruding, we want you to come."

Sakura whines.

Yeah come on Hinata." TenTen comments.

"Ok class time to clean up class is almost over." Kurenai announces.

"… Um ok I guess I'll go with you guys, as long as you don't mind.' Hinata says as she starts putting her portrait away.

_Brrrring_

Standing up Sakura says "Sweet, I'm excited. I'll see you guys at lunch. See ya." And with that she leaves for her next class, Math with Iruka.

"Yeah me too, I'll see you later. Bye Hinata." TenTen said then walked to her next class she shared with Neji, Tai-justu with Gai. **(A/N: Ahhhhh!!)**

Hinata's next two classes were uneventful. Third hour she had Chakra Control with Asuma and fourth hour she had Music with the creepy Orochimaru. Now she is walking to her locker.

After retrieving her bento box from her locker, Hinata walks into the room she hated the most at all of her schools, the cafeteria. At her past schools she would always sit by herself. She never had any friends because she knew that she would just be moving again in a few months and never bothered. Lunch time was always lonely for her, there for she hated lunch.

As she walks to a vacant table she hears her name being called.

"Hinata, Hinata. Over here Hinata."

Turning around she sees Sakura standing up and waving her arm. "Hinata come sit with us."

Walking over to the table Hinata trips over something, it looks like a 5 inch, red stiletto.

"Whoops I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." A girl with red hair and glasses snickers at her. The next thing Hinata knows, Naruto is helping her up and Ino is yelling at the red head.

"Karin you BITCH! It's her first fucking day at a new school. Can you not be a bitch for like one day?! God Dam!" Ino yells.

"Hey, are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asks helping Hinata up.

"Hai. Thank you Naruto." Hinata says. She glances at the table that he came from and sees Sakura glareing murderously at Karin and TenTen holding her from pouncing on the unfortunate red head.

Hey Naruto, what's wrong with Sakura?" Hinata asks while they start picking up her things from on the ground.

Looking over at the enraged Sakura, he chuckles and reaches behind his head. "O ha, yeah she gets a little heated when Karin is being a bitch to our friends. There's some bad blood between them."

"…O…" Hinata states a little confused.

"… so you can take manicured little hands and –"

"Ino come on lets go. She's mot worth in." Naruto interrupts and walks with Hinata back to the table.

"Humph" Ino pout as she storms back to the table. Giving Karin one last death glare she takes her place next to Sai and TenTen.

"I hate that slut." Sakura states glancing over to Karin once more.

"Don't we all."

"IT SPEAKS!!" Kina exclaims aw struck to the Hyuga who has just spoken. "Dude, Neji, you never say anything other than 'hn'. You must be having a good day."

"…O…K… Well 1.) I do dislike Karin and 2.) When I comes to my cousin it pisses me off when someone hurts her. She's already been through so much."

"Wa–Wa–Wa–Wait, hold up. What the hell does your cousin have to do with anything? I thought we were talking about what happened to the new girl." A confused and completely oblivious Kiba asked. To his right Suki slaps her forehead with the heel of her hand and exclaims, "W…O...W, you are so dense Kiba."

"What do you mean 'I'm dense'?" Kiba complains.

"Honey… this…" she pulls Hinata by her,"…this _**is**_ Neji's cousin. Remember… she's in our first hour class?" Suki explains to Kiba

"O… I knew that, I was just testing you guys…. Good job you passed."Kiba timidly says while scratching the back of his head.

Rolling her eyes at Kiba's comment, Suki turns to Hinata. "Here let me introduce everyone. So next to you, you already know Naruto. Sauske is next to him and then you know Sakura, next to her is Matsuri and Gaara. Over there," she said pointing to Kankuro, "that's Kankuro, Kata, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, and Ino, and then TenTen and your cousin. I'm Suki, and this baka here, is Kiba." Suki says bending down and hugging Kiba around the neck, then giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"… Hey Naruto, do hear that?" Sauske says smirking. Everyone else looks at Sauske in confusion.

Pretending to concentrate on listening Naruto says, "Yeah it…it…it sounds like …like a… WICHHH." **(A/N: He's making a whip sound)** Everyone starts laughing except for Kiba and Suki.

"Hey man, who ever said that being whipped was a bad thing?" Kiba says putting an arm around his, now sitting girlfriend's waist.

"Yeah, you're just jealous that you don't have someone to do this with." Suki says as she leans in and gives Kiba a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Whatever man I still say you're whipped." Naruto comments, and then turns back to his food.

After several minutes of listening to Ino talk about what they are going to do at the Café tonight, Naruto turns to the person on his left and asks, "So Hinata what class do you have next hour?"

"Um, hold on…" fishing her schedule out of her backpack, "I have Pre-calc, with Ibiki." She answers.

"Pre-calc?! Wow you're smart. Well I have Algebra II with Iruka, so do you want to walk to class together?" Naruto asks with a slight blush only noticed by Sauske.

"Sure, thank you Naruto."

"Yeah no problem."

_Brrrrrrrring_

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2. 7 pages that's a lot for me hehe. Stay tuned to see what happens on Naruto and Hinata's walk to math class.**

**Review please =)**


	3. Getting To Know Hinata

**Ok so I'm so sorry this took me forever to update, I had a little writer's block in the middle of the chapter so yeah. But I have it done and half of the next chapter done so that one should be up soon. Also Marry Christmas and Happy Hanukah to everyone, hope you had a good holiday and a good new year.**

**

* * *

**

_Review_

_Naruto asks, "So Hinata what class do you have next hour?"_

"_I have Pre-calc, with Ibiki." She answers._

_Well I have Algebra II with Iruka, so do you want to walk to class together?"_

"_Sure, thank you Naruto."_

"_Yeah no problem."_

_Brrrrrrrring_

* * *

"Well shall we?" Naruto asks while getting up from the table.

"Yep, but can we stop by my locker first?" Hinata asks in return.

"Yeah of course." He responds as they walk out of the lunch room together.

Back at the lunch table Ino leans into Sakura and whispers, "I sense some romance in their future."

"Ha yeah I know what you mean. Just look at them, they are so cute together." Sakura comments.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, they have just arrived at her locker.

"So…" Naruto starts awkwardly, "… are you going to Café Muse after school with us?"

"O… um yeah I guess, Sakura and TenTen said I should go so…"

"Sweet!" Naruto says giving Hinata his signature grin.

Hinata closes her locker and they start walking toward the math wing on the third floor. As they walk a comfortable silence washes over them, or at least that's what Hinata feels. Naruto on the other hand is trying to think of something to talk about with her that won't be awkward.

He glances over at her 'Ug, I want to ask her about the places she's been but I don't want to bring up her past again and make her cry. Hmm what to say, what to say…'

"OW!" Stumbling backwards Naruto ribs his forehead where it just hit the pole he ran into.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asks with a slight giggle in her voice.

"What? ...O haha yeah, guess I need to pay attention to where I'm going haha." Naruto replies still rubbing his head. 'God you're such an idiot Naruto… Way to look like a baka in front of the hot new girl.'

When they get to Ibiki's class room Hinata says, "Well this is my stop,"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you after school at Café Muse then." Naruto says before saying goodbye and heading to his math class.

Hinata walks up to her teacher to ask where she sits. He looks up at her from his papers before she says, "Um… I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I j-just moved here. I was um... I was wo-wondering where my seat is." Upon finishing she couldn't help but cower in fear at his scared face and piercing eyes.

Smiling inwardly at the slight look of fear on the girl's face, Ibiki looks at his seating chart "There's an open seat in the back next to Shikamaru. And SHIKAMARU wake-up this is a class room not your bedroom!"

Flinching a little as he yells, Hinata swiftly walks over to her seat. She pulls her notebook out and prepares to write note for the new lesson.

The rest of the school day passes by in a blur to Hinata, and before she knows it the final bell rings. She takes her time to her locker in no hurry to get there. She turns the corner and sees Naruto standing by her locker. Upon seeing Hinata round the corner, Naruto smiles brightly and waves to her.

"Naruto?'

"Hey Hinata" Naruto says when she gets to him. She starts opening her locker and asks, 'Why are you here? … I mean is your locker nearby?"

"Nah it's on the second floor." He say then reaches up and scratches the back of his neck with a small blush dusting across his cheeks, "I was thinking that me and you could go to Café Muse together."

"Ok, yeah I was wondering how I would get there and any way since I don't know where it is."

"Sweet! Then you can come with me."

Hinata closes her locker and they start walking out to the parking lot. When they step outside a black Escalade pulls up in front of them. The Window rolls down to reveal Sauske at the wheel.

"Hey Dobe, you going to Café Muse?"

"Yep , me and Hinata were just walkin' to my car."

"O so you drove your piece-o-shit car today?"

"Hey! My car is amazing; it would whip your soccer mom car any day."

"Hn. Whatever." Sauske says before he drives away.

"He's just jealous." Naruto mumbles under his breath.

"What kind of car do you have?" Hinata asks curiously

"O you'll see, it's awesome, I've messed around with it, it now has a 9.3L V8 engine and goes from 0-60 in 2-seconds." As Naruto tell Hinata this he stops at a black 1968 Ford GT Mustang.

"Wait… **this** is your car?!" Hinata exclaims as she stares in aw at the car.

Naruto chuckles at her expression. "So, I'm guessing you like it?"

Ah Yeah, I love old cars." She says as Naruto unlocks the car and they get in.

"Really?"

"Yep" Hinata said with a smile as Naruto starts the car.

"No offense, but you look like the kind of girl who wouldn't like old cars. How did you get into them?"

"Well when I lived with one of the aunts who actually cared about me, her boyfriend loved fixing up old cars. He would always ask me to help him with the car and in taught me about the cars as we worked on them. I've been in love with cars ever since."

"So you know about cars and how to fix them up and stuff?"

"Yep"

Sweet! ... Wait so why don't you live with that aunt anymore?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well after her and her boyfriend got married they moved to America to be closer to his family since mine doesn't like her that much. They offered to take mw with, but Father wants me to say in Japan so he can 'keep an eye on me'. That's why I moved here."

"O… well no offense, again, but you dad sounds like an ass."

*Sigh* "Yeah, I know. That's what Neji and Hanabi say."

"Who's Hanabi?" Naruto asks, again, confused.

"O, she's my sister, but Father has her living with him."

"Well at least she's on your side."

"Ha, yeah" Hinata says with amusement in her voice.

They pull into the parking lot of Café Muse. All they see is cars surrounding the café. The building is made of gray cobblestone giving it an old Scottish look. The roof has dark brown shillings on it with breaks of light brown randomly scattered on it. The windows have dark frames with lighting elements at the bottoms shinning up on into the windows. The door is dark brown with a single light above it softly lighting the entrance.

The circle the parking lot to find a spot in the sea of cars parked out front.

As Naruto pulls into a slot Hinata exclaims. "Wow, there's a lot of people here."

"Yeah it's a pretty popular place almost everyone comes here after school." Naruto shrugs.

They step out of the car and walk to the door. Wanting to see how her taste in cars is Naruto asks Hinata, "So back to the car topic, what car do you have?"

"O, well I don't have a car… yet. I need to get a job first so I can buy one."

"Ha yeah that would probably help."

When they reach the door Naruto opens it and holds his arm out saying "Ladies first.'

"Thank you' Hinata says with a slight blush dusting across her cheeks.

"No problem" Naruto replies. "Now let's see where is the gang?" He looks around the crowded, dimly lit café and searched for his friends.

"Naruto! Hinata! Over here!" They hear off to their left. As they look over there, sure enough there was Sakura waving her arm with the rest of the gang sitting with her.

Naruto and Hinata walk over to the table and try to locate an empty seat. While they search they see Sakura is sitting next to Sauske who had a bored expression on his face. To his right there was Shikamaru in deep conversation with Temari. Next to them were Gaara and Matsuri and across form Kankaru and Kata, the four of them where playing Euker, and by the look of it the girls were winning. Neji and TenTen were next to them talking about different weapon techniques. And Ino and Suki were talking to their boyfriends. They all sat together at series of three round tables pushed together. As Naruto and Hinata look for a place to sit they come to the realization that there are no seats left and no empty chairs at any surrounding tables.

Suki is the first to see this and offers, "O. you two probably want to sit down, huh? Me and Ino can is on Kiba's and Sai's lap"

The girls get up and sit on their boyfriends' laps and offer Naruto and Hinata their seats, who take them.

Sakura turns to Hinata and asks "So Hinata how was your first day?"

"It was good," Hinata replied.

"That's good; did you get piled with homework?"

"Not too much, but I did get a syllabus in almost every class that I have to get signed, it kinda sucks."

"O I hated those, then you have to go and get them signed by your parents, I always forgot to do that ha."

After about 20 minutes of talking about random topics with Sakura, Hinata hears her name being called.

"Hinata?" Neji calls

"Yeah Neji?" Hinata says turning toward Neji.

"I know you just recently got here and all, but I've got a lot of homework so we should go home." Neji replies feeling bad about asking her to leave so soon.

"Ok that's fine; I should probably starts some homework as well. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Hinata says turning back to Sakura.

"Actually I think I'm gonna head out too" Sakura says grabbing her keys.

At the same time Neji get up, grabs his keys and quietly says good bye to TenTen and walks over by Hinata. He asks, "Are you ready?"

She replies, "Yep, let's go."

As she stands up so does Naruto, he grabs her hand to get her attention and says, " Hey Hinata, if you want to start planning what we want to do for the Romeo and Juliet thing, you can call or text me when ever." And he hands her a piece of paper with his number on it. 'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"O-Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." She says taking the slip of paper. And with that they left.

Sakura is soon to fallow after saying good bye to Sauske. As she leaves Sauske stares on after her until the door shuts behind her and she falls out of view. After the door shuts Sauske heaves a big sigh. Naruto looks over at his best friend, to see him still staring at the door. Sauske-teme when are you going to ask Sakura out? She obviously likes you, and you obviously like her."

"So"

"So… you should ask her out before someone else does, she has plenty of fanboys after her."

At that last comment Sauske gets a flash of anger in his eye, and gets up to leave.

'Ha, looks like I've found his weakness." Naruto thinks to himself, before letting his thought drift to Hinata.

* * *

**Well that's it R&R please =) I'll update soon this time I promise.**


	4. The Sleepover

**Again so sorry that it took me so log the update this again. Life has been crazy lately so I won't waste time talking…. enjoy…**

* * *

_**Review**_

_Sakura is soon to fallow after saying good bye to Sauske. As she leaves Sauske stares on after her until the door shuts behind her and she falls out of view. After the door shuts Sauske heaves a big sigh. Naruto looks over at his best friend, to see him still staring at the door. Sauske-teme when are you going to ask Sakura out? She obviously likes you, and you obviously like her."_

"_So'_

"_So… you should ask her out before someone else does, she has plenty of fanboys after her."_

_At that last comment Sauske gets a flash of anger in his eye, and gets up to leave._

'_Ha, looks like I've found his weakness." Naruto thinks to himself, before letting his thought drift to Hinata._

* * *

The rest of the week at school was pretty routine for the gang. They had all started reading their Romeo and Juliet play books, and Hinata become more comfortable around her new friends and started to take a liking to Naruto. It is now Friday and Hinata and TenTen were walking out to the parking lot together.

"So Hinata, tonight at my place I'm having the girls over for a sleep over. Do you want to come?"

"Um sure… what time?"

"Well we could just head there now and stop by your house on the way."

"Ok, I'll just go find Neji and tell him, so he doesn't wait up for me."

"Ok. He's probably at his locker right now, I'll go with you."

"K"

They head off toward the school. When they walk through the door Hinata stops.

"Hey TenTen um… do you know which way his locker is?"

"Yeah it's this way." TenTen say with a slight laugh in her voice

"Ok" Hinata replies with a smile.

They head off in the direction of Neji's locker, they walk up a flight of stairs turn a corner and there he is. Just finishing up at his locker.

"Neji!" TenTen says walking up to him with Hinata.

As soon as he hears her voice Neji's face brightens up and turns to her "Hey TenTen, Hinata."

"Hey. We just came up here to tell you that Hinata is coming home with me and will be spending the night."

"Ok, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."

And with that they left for the parking lot once again. They walked to TenTen's red and black Jeep Wrangler that had huge mud tires with mud clumps still on them. The top was off exposing the black metal bars of the frame.

Hinata and TenTen soon arrived at Hinata and Neji's flat so she could quick grab her night cloths and a pillow. Hinata jumped out telling TenTen that she'd be right back.

Hinata went into her closet and got our a small bag and put a pair of shorts and a tank top in for sleeping in. She also threw her tooth brush in with the cloths and rushed back out to TenTen. They drove the short distance to TenTen's house noticing, as they pulled in, that the other girls were already there.

~Time Skip- 9am~

The girls were now all in their sleep wear. Hinata had on a par of dark purple basketball shorts with white along the sides and a white tank as her top. TenTen has on red basketball shorts with a white tank as well. Sakura was wearing pink and black plaid sort sorts with a light pink tank top. Ino wore the same thing but in purple. Temari had on grey sweat pants and a red tank top. Suki had just a blue oversized t-shirt that went down to mid thigh on. Matsuri had grey sweat pants on with a brown fitted t-shirt for her top. And Kata had on black soffe sorts and a white long sleeved shirt on. They were all sitting around in a circle talking about anything and everything.

"So who wants to play truth or dare?" Ino asks with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sure let's play. You go first." Sakura replied

"Ok let's see… um… TenTen, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." TenTen smiles

"Ok, I dare you to go up to Neji Monday during lunch and kiss him… on the lips, no cheek action." Ino says with a huge triumphant grin.

"WHAT!? No he'll hate me forever if I do that." TenTen counters as her face turns ten shades of red.

"Actually TenTen, he talks about you all the time at home so I'm pretty sure he likes you.' Hinata intrudes think that it's about time Neji got a girlfriend.

"Really? You think so?" TenTen questions

"Yep, even before I moved here he always talked about a TenTen when we got to see each other. You should go for it." Hinata answers back

"Ok Ten it's your turn" Ino pipes in, getting bored with the conversation between Hinata and TenTen.

"Alright, let's see… Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Well knowing you I'm gonna go with truth." Sakura smiles

"Damn it! Ok hold on" TenTen says while trying to think of a truth.

She smirks at Sakura, giving her an uneasy feeling. "Ok Sakura, you truth is, if Sauske asked you, would you have sex with him?"

After TenTen finishes Sakura's face turns bright red as she mumbles her replies "Um… well maybe…" As the rest of the girls starts giggling her blush intensifies.

Their game of truth or dare continued on, most truths being about the guys. And some of them got creative with the dares, which resulted in Sakura having to run down the street in just her underwear, Hinata having to scream 'I LIKE TO EAT POOP' out the window, Ino having to stand under a street lamp and pretend that she is on Broadway, and many more. At around 12:00 the girls decided that they were getting tired and went to bed.

~Time Skip 8:00am~

'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling __And every time we kiss I swear I could fly __Can't you feel-_

"Sakura get your phone!"

_-my heart beat fast_

_-I want this to last __Need you by my side. _'_Cause every time we touch I feel this static __And every time-_

Ino troughs a pillow at a still sleeping Sakura and yells "Sakura! Answer your damn phone!"

_we kiss I reach for the sky __Can't you hear my heart beat slow __I can't let you go _

"What?" Sakura asks in a sleepy state

_-Want you in my life_

"Your phone!"

_-'Cause every time we-_

Realizing who's ringtone it is she franticly searches for her phone on the floor

_-touch I get this feeling __And every time we kiss I swear I could fly __can't-_

Flipping it open she puts it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

…

"Um hi Sauske…" Upon hearing that Ino jolts' up and puts her ear right next to Sakura's phone so she can hear the conversation.

…

"…I don't think I'm doing anything tonight, why do you ask?"

…

As Sauske replies Sakura slowly starts to get a blush across her face and Ino grins in excitement.

"Ye-Yeah th-that sounds nice. W-What time?"

…

"O-Ok, I'll see you at seven then."

…

"k…bye"

Immediately after Sakura flips her phone shut Ino screams "SAKURA YOU GOT A DATE!!!!!" wakening everyone up.

"What the hell Ino!" a grumpy TenTen asks

"What's with all the yelling?" an equally grumpy Temari says

Ino just brushes them off and says again, but in a softer voice, "I said, Sauske just called Sakura and asked her out to dinner tonight!" Squeals from Ino and Sakura fallowed.

* * *

**Ok done with Chapter 4…. With the some in there the italicized part of the song with the normal word above it are the pat of the song that was playing while the actions and word were being said. So yeah I will try to update sooner next time.**


	5. Studying

**I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever I've had a little writer's block and haven't been on the computer and like forever. So I'm not going to waste time with talking much, so on with the story….**

* * *

_Review_

"_O-Ok, I'll see you at seven then."_

…

"_k…bye"_

_Immediately after Sakura flips her phone shut Ino screams "SAKURA YOU GOT A DATE!" wakening everyone up._

"_What the hell Ino!" a grumpy TenTen asks_

"_What's with all the yelling?" an equally grumpy Temari says_

_Ino just brushes them off and says again, but in a softer voice, "I said, Sauske just called Sakura and asked her out to dinner tonight!" Squeals from Ino and Sakura fallowed._

* * *

"O, My, God, Sakura this is huge… you can talk to Sauske!" TenTen states

"Seriously TenTen, out of all that, that's the only thing you got out of it." Sakura said flatly.

Smiling at that TenTen replies, "Haha no… that's awesome that you have a date with Sauske…" her face turns down, "… if only I could get a date with Neji."

"TenTen you will, don't worry." Hinata chimes in "And you know what's gonna help?" she says with a grin on her face.

"What?"

"That kiss you give him on Monday."

As TenTen blushes the rest of the room erupts in laughter.

"If he gets mad at me then I blame you guys." TenTen tell them.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't mind. Or better yet… Kisses you back? Then I will be more then willing to accept your thanks." Ino says with a grin

"Yeah yeah ok, let's just drop the subject and go back to Sakura's date tonight."

As the rest of the girls start to talk about what Sakura should wear tonight, Hinata's phone starts buzzing. Stepping out of the room she answers.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Hinata! It's Naruto!"_

"O hey Naruto" Hinata says with a smile in her voice.

"_Hey! ... So um Hinata, I was wondering if maybe you would like to work on the Romeo and Juliet play sometime today."_

"Sure that sounds great. Um where do you want to meet at? And what time?"

"_Hmm… well I could pick you up and then we could go to Café Muse or something, at around noon, and then we could just get lunch there."_

"Ok that sounds great. I'll see you then."

"_Ok… well see you later… bye"_

"K… bye."

*Click*

Hinata shuts her phone and starts to head back to the rest of the girls when she hears her name being called.

"Hinata? Hinata where are you?" sounds the voice of Suki

"I', right here." she says while walking back into the room they all slept in to find only Suki in there. "Where did every one go?"

"They want up to the kitchen. I said I'd wait for you, where did you go?"

"O, I had a phone call so I stepped out of the room so I could hear better."

"O, ok. Well come on up and have some breakfast."

"K"

"So who were you on the phone with?" Suki asked.

"O Just Naruto, he wants to work on the Romeo and Juliet thing later today." Hinata replied casually.

Raising her eye brows and glancing at Hinata she says, "O really… Naruto? Study… on a weekend? … Well that's… unusual."

"What? What's wrong with studying on a weekend?" Hinata asked confused.

"Nothing's wrong with it, but seriously Naruto… studying on the weekend just seems a little… different for him."

At this point Hinata and Suki arrived in the kitchen where the rest of the girls over herd the last part of their conversation. And Ino, Being the noisy person she is, Questions, "What's different for who?"

Turning her head to the comment, Hinata replies, 'O it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Now curious, Ino decides to press the subject, "Come on Hinata tell us."

"Seriously Ino, don't worry about it." Hinata replied with amusement in her voice.

"Fine, But don' t think I won't get it out of you."

"Haha ok Ino. Hey TenTen what time is it?"

"9:00" TenTen says after glancing at the clock behind Hinata.

"O wow already! I should get home then."

"Why? Got a hot date?" Ino chimes in, hoping to get something out of her.

"No, I'm tutoring at ten, and I still need to get ready." Hinata says matter-of-factly.

"Sure you are." Ino counters with a sarcastic ring.

After that the girls all head back down the stairs to gather all of their things. Once they finished they all walk Hinata to the door.

"Wait Hinata… do you have a ride home?" Suki asks upon remembering that Hinata doesn't have a car yet.

"No, but it's not far for me to walk. I'll be fine."

"Well if you want I could take you, I mean it's on my way anyhow."

"I don't want to be a bother; you don't have to leave just to take me home. Really I'm fine just walking."

"O no, its fine I have to leave soon any way, I'm meeting Kiba later and need to get ready." Suki insists.

"Well ok if you're sure."

"Yeah it's no big deal; I'll just go get my stuff. Be right back."Suki says as she goes and gathers her things

After biding everyone good bye, they walked to the drive way. Suki finds her keys and unlocks her blood red convertible corvette and they get in. They arrive at Hinata's house and she reaches down in front of her to grab her bags and moves to get out. As she is stepping out Suki smirks and says "Have fun with your 'study' date." Hinata just rolls her eyes and bids Suki good bye.

Hinata walked inside and called for Neji, only to be answered with silence. She checks his room then the kitchen and finds a note on the counter. It reads as follows:

Hinata,

I went out to run some errands, and won't be back till noon. Remember you have tutoring at 10. If you need anything just call.

Neji

When she finished with the note she threw it away and went to go get ready.

By the time she got out of the shower and dressed it was 9:50. Only ten minutes before her "student" would be here so she decided to do some tidying-up. And before she knew it the doorbell rang and it was time to start teaching.

Two hours went by and it was time for her student Marco to leave. Marco was a new student from the United States and didn't understand much Japanese, and since Hinata was fluent in English she offered to help him, and to teach him Japanese too. After Hinata said good bye to Marco she put her books away and then just sat on the couch watching TV while waiting for Naruto to come and pick her up.

After about five minutes Hinata herd the doorbell ring. Jumping up she went to door and revealed a smiling Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, are you ready to go?"

Yep, let me just leave a note for Neji real quick and I'll be right out."

"Ok I'll wait for you in the car."

"K"

Hinata then wrote a quick note telling Neji that she was going and that she had her phone. Putting it on the counter she grabbed her bag and went out to Naruto.

Hinata got in the car and they drove off to Café Muse. On the way there they talked what their favorite type of car was and what not.

After they arrived and parked they walked in and found a table out on the balcony that over looked Lake Bemidji. They unpacked their notes from class and started their work.

"So Naruto, have you finished reading the play yet?"

"Almost, I've only got like one scene left to read then I'll be done." Naruto replied with a smile. He had read the majority of the play all last night and this morning so that he could work on the project just him and Hinata outside of school.

"Ok that's fine; we can still work on the questions from the rest of the play."

They started working on their packet of questions, starting with Act I scene I.

After about an hour and a half they got all done with the questions except for the ones form the last scene.

"So now we need to decide which scene we want to act out right?" Naruto asked

"Yep, do you have any ideas on which scene you want to do?"

"Nope. I don't really care which one we do. Do you have any preferences?"

"Well I kinda wanted to do to scene where Romeo and Juliet meet at the masquerade. That's mt favorite scene."

"Ok, sounds good" Naruto said smiling.

*grrr*

*grrr*

"Haha…are you hungry Naruto?" Hinata said giggling.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto replied, "Heh, yeah I guess I am. Do you like some food too?"

"Um…Sure"

"Ok, well just tell me what you want and I'll go get it."

"Ok, hold on let me get some money out."

"No no I'll pay for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah its no problem, so what do you want?"

"Um, I guess I'll just have a small salad with ranch."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"K" Hinata said with a smile. As Naruto walked inside she looked around for the first time since they walked out there. 'Wow this is a beautiful view. The lake is gorgeous' she thought to herself.

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it-_

"Hello?"

'**Hey Naruto I need you to come down to the shop, three people are out sick, Monty just quit, and we are swampt with people wanting to fix up their cars before Winter comes.'**

"Ug…alright…Hey do you think I could bring someone to help?"

'**Yeah that would be great…just get here as soon as you can.'**

"K… bye Ero-Sensei"

*click*

"I guess I'll just have to wait on food, hope Hinata isn't too hungry."

Naruto walks back to Hinata and says, "Ok so change in plans."

Hinata looks up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well work just called and they need me to come in. would you want to come and help? If not that's fine I can drop you off on the way."

"Well that depends…where do you work?"

"Well the only thing you need to know is its with cars, I'm sure you'll like it" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well then let's go."

And with that the gathered their school work and went to the car. They drove for about ten minutes and then Naruto pulled into a parking lot with a sign that said _**'Toad Auto Shop'**_. As Hinata read the sign she smiled.

"You work at an auto shop?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata's smiling face and intern smiled too. "I told you, you would like it."

"Well of course, you know I love cars." She said as they got out of the car.

"Good, because Ero-Sensei said there are a ton of cars here."

"Alright let's go to work then."

They walked in and found Ero-Sensei other known as Jiraiya.

"Ok Ero-Sensei, we're here."

Jiraiya turned from the engine he was working on and looked at Naruto with a confused look. "This… is your help?" he said pointing to Hinata, "What can this little thing do with cars?"

"Just trust me on this one, you said we needed help. Have I ever let you down before?"

"Fine fine, just get to work; you guys go do those four over there." Jiraiya said as he pointed off to the left.

They walked to the four cars and split them up so they each did two, the two Hinata had both needed their breaks fixed and one of them needed a new transmission as well. Naruto's both needed new carburetors. And within four hours Hinata was done with both of the cars she was told to work on.

She walked up to Jiraiya and asked, "Um Jiraiya… is there anything else you need me to do?"

"You're done already?" He responded in astonishment.

"Yep."

"Well I guess you can go help Naruto finish up with his last car."

"Ok."

Hinata went to go find Naruto when she heard a loud shout.

"Ow, Fuck!"

Hinata ran over to where the shout came from to find Naruto with his hand on his forehead cursing under his breath. She gave out a slight giggle, gaining Naruto's attention.

He looked over to see Hinata giggling and smiles. "What's so funny?"

"You. Every time I'm with you, you always manage to hit your head on something."

"Yeah 'cause that's so funny." He responds smiling.

Hinata just rolls her eyes, "Any way, Jiraiya told me to come help you with your last car."

"O, well I just finished this one so I think we are done. Let me just go see if Ero-Sensei needs me to do anything else."

"Ok"

Naruto walks over to where Jiraiya was working, "Hey Ero-Sensei, we're all done, can we go now?"

"Yeah that's fine… hey Naruto?

"What?"

"That girl you brought with you… how old is she?" Jiraiya asked mischievously

"Are you for real! No! One: she is waaaay to innocent for any of that Two: she is 16 and Three: you're gross!"

"Alright, altright fine. O, I'm gonna be home later tonight 'cause I'm going to the bar later with Tsunade."

"Yeah whatever, bye." Naruto waved as he walked away and back to Hinata. She was leaning up against one of the cars when he walks up to her, "Ok, Ero-Sensei said it's ok for us to go, so do you wanna go get something to eat now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, where do you want to go?"

_I could see it as you turn to stone_

_Still clearly I can hear you say_

_Don't leav-_

"Hello?"

…

"O hey Neji."

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter. Check out my profile if you want to see picture of all the cars that have been mentioned so far, with more to come. I will hope fully get the rest of the one I have done posted soon.**


	6. The Dare

**OK so Im gonna try to get the ones I have written posted up as fast as I can before school starts next Wednesday so let's hope I don't have any distractions.**

* * *

"_Ok, Ero-Sensei said it's ok for us to go, so do you wanna go get something to eat now?"_

"_Yeah, I'm starving, where do you want to go?"_

_I could see it as you turn to stone_

_Still clearly I can hear you say_

_Don't leav-_

"_Hello?"_

…

"_O hey Neji."_

* * *

…

"No I'm not at home. Why, do you need something?"

…

"O, ok, I'll head there now. I'll call you back when I get there k?"

…

"Alright, bye."

*click*

"Hey… can I get a rain check on that lunch? Neji needs me to do something s for him at home." Hinata said turning to Naruto.

"Yeah that's fine, come on I'll drive you home." Naruto said with a smile

"So have you had any luck with finding a job?" Naruto asks after several minutes of driving.

"No not yet, but I was gonna see if I could get a job at the Café tomorrow."

"Well that's cool. Hope you get one soon."

"Yeah me too. Then I can finally get a car."

"Well until you do, I can drive you around."

"Really? That would be awesome. Thank you Naruto." Hinata said as they pulled into her drive way. "Well I guess I'll see you Monday at school, and thanks again. She said giving Naruto a small hug before getting out and walking up to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~Time Skip Monday lunch~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were all at TenTen's locker as TenTen was refusing to move.

"Come on TenTen it was a dare you HAVE to do it!" Ino argued.

"No I changed my mind, I'm not gonna do it. I won't have him hate me!" TenTen argued back.

Ino turned to Sakura, "Sakura grab her other arm." Grabbing onto her left arm her and Ino started to pull. Seeing where this was going Suki got behind TenTen and started pushing on her back and she started moving. They headed towards the lunch room with quiet protests from TenTen the whole way. As Matsuri and Temari opened the doors to Lunch room the boys were seen looking up in confusion. When the girls got closer to the table they could hear TenTen says things like 'No guys stop' and 'I changed my mind don't make me do this'. Deciding to ask Shikamaru walked over to Temari.

"Um… what's going on?" he asked quietly.

Temari just smiles and replies, "O just wait, you'll see."

At that he just raises an eye brow and turns his attention back to the struggling TenTen as she finally gives in.

"God, FINE! I'll do it," turning to Ino, "but if he hates me for this it's YOUR fault." TenTen scolds.

"Alright, I'm so confused. What is going on?" Naruto asks to no one in particular.

Rolling her eyes, Ino turns to Neji, who is sitting across the table form her and TenTen, "Hey Neji can you come here for a minute?" she asks with fake sweetness.

"Um… ok?" came his confused replay as he got up and walked over to where Ino and TenTen were standing, all the while having a very skeptical look on his face. Once he approaches, Ino pushes him so that he is in front of a very red TenTen. With their whole lunch table watching, the girls in excitement and the boys in confusion, Neji asks, "TenTen? What's going on?"

TenTen's face just increases in redness as she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and reopens then slowly saying, "Don't hate me for this k." in a meek voice.

Now even more confused Neji starts to ask, "Hate you? For wha-" but was cut off by TenTen's mouth on his. At this he freezes and his eyes widen in shock as the rest of the group either squeals or just looks on in a mixture of shock amusement.

'I'm so gonna kill Ino' TenTen thinks feeling no response from Neji, and started pulling away.

Feeling the pressure on his lips lessen, Neji snaps out of his shocked state and grabs hold of TenTen's waist bring her closer to him and responds to the kiss. Upon realizing the she is being pulled in, TenTen's eyes shoot open and feels Neji returning the kiss.

After about 30 seconds they both pulled back and the first thing they hear is 'Your welcome' from Ino and a 'Finally' from Naruto. TenTen just blushes and smiles while Neji just smirks and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Now all that's left is the Dobe and Hinata." Sauske says as he pulls Sakura next to him.

"What about Gaara and Matsuri? They aren't going out with anyone." Naruto protests.

"Yeah 'cause they aren't practically going out already." Kiba says sarcastically and every one chuckles at the, now public, blushing couple.

The rest of lunch goes by rather fast with random talk amongst the group.

When the bell sounds signaling that lunch is over everyone gets up and files our. As usual Naruto and Hinata walk together to the math wing.

"So, Hinata" Naruto says as they walk up the first flight of stairs, "What are you doing Friday after school? 'Cause I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my house so we can finish the English project."

"O, well I start working at the Café on Friday so I can't. Sorry."

"O you got the job. That's great, Congrats!"

"Ha thanks"

"I guess we can just work on the project in class then."

"Ok, well I'll um… see you after school." Hinata said as they walk up to her math door.

"Alright, bye Hinata." Naruto said walking down the hall to his class.

"SHIKAMARU! Wake up!" Sounds the voice of Ibiki form the class room.

Giving a small chuckle, Hinata enters the class room.

* * *

**Well this chapter is kinda short but I started running out of ideas. The next chapter is gonna be after about a 3 month time skip so yeah. **


	7. Hinata's Birthday

**I know you guys are all saying FINALY. I wanna give a personal sorry to THE Tazzy Devil, you are the one who got me to finish this chapter, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry ****ts been so long I've been really distracted lately and haven't had time to get on and type So as I said before there is about a 3 month time skip between chap. 6 and this one so I will not be putting a review up this time. If you feel the need to refresh your mind feel free to go back a chapter and read the last couple lines or so. O and for the temp. that is in here, its in Fahrenheit cuz we Americans don't use Celsius much (except in Chemistry and Biology)**

**Anyway, on with the story….**

* * *

As the next few months pass by Naruto and Hinata became close and both developed feelings for each other, though they haven't told the other…yet. Sauske and Sakura have been dating for about 2 months now. It is now winter break and the day after Christmas meaning that tomorrow is Hinata's birthday. The gang is at their "secret" field, that's behind Naruto's house sledding o anything they could find around their houses.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yells with a snowball behind his back. When she turns around her face is greeted with a snowball

"Ah!" She screams in shock. Once the snow is off her face, Hinata smiles wide and makes a snowball of her own and throws it at the retreating back of Naruto. TenTen sees this and shouts "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Over the next couple of hours the teens engage in an all out snowball fight. The girls teaming up against the boys, who had produces a mighty big snow barricade (**A/N: sp?**) by the end of this brawl.

xxxx

Once the snowballs die down they notice that the sun is going down and every one is soaked. So, they start the half hour walk through the trees back to Naruto's house; The couples all huddling together to stay warm, leaving Naruto and Hinata walking side-by-side. After about 20 minutes a light wind started causing Hinata to shiver, this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hear," Naruto said shrugging out of he's jacket, "take my jacket, your al wet."

"No I'm fine Naruto really, plus you're wet too."

"No I'm not see," he pulls on his dry t-shirt, "all dry. You need this more than I do.' He says putting the jacket around her shoulders.

"But how did you stay dry? You fell down at least 20 times."

"I'm just so hot the water just sizzles off me." He says jokingly.

"No seriously Naruto?" She giggles nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Ha, Its that fast drying material."

"O….Ok…" She says skeptically, pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

Once they arrive back at the house, Naruto starts to boil water for some hot chocolate, while everyone else goes and sits in front of the fireplace as Sauske starts a fire, using a simple fire jutsu. Everyone is around the fire talking when Naruto comes in with the hot chocolate, giving everyone theirs before sitting down on the couch next to Hinata.

"—and that's when I was like 'dude get a breath mint.'" Hinata finished.

"Ahahaha, I bet he was so embarrassed haha." Sakura said laughing.

"Who was this?" Naruto asked confused.

"O the kid I tutor's twin brother, he kinda has a crush on me." Hinata replied, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"O, what do you tutor him in?"

"Um, well just about every subject."

"Every subject? Does he have a learning disability or somethin'?"

"No, no he is a new student form the United States and he doesn't understand Japanese all that well so I go though his lessons with him in English so he understands. And I'm also teaching him Japanese too." Hinata replied.

"O, ok gotch ya," Naruto says, "so do you tutor him like every weekend?" [By now the others have tuned out and started conversations of their own.]

"No, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, unless I work then we figure something else out."

"Wow that's a lot, do they pay you?" Naruto asks getting a little jealous that this mystery guy gets to spend so much time with Hinata.

"Yeah, like $20 an hour. So between that and working at the café I'm e able to a car once I find one in my price range, that runs ha." Hinata responds with a smile.

"What kind d you want to get"

"This gorgeous 1973 Malibu that I was gonna fix-up a little and redo the interior, but I don't have the resources or money for that."

"Well if you want you could keep in my shed and I could get supplies for cheep form the shop."

"Really! That would be awesome, now that trip to go see it won't be a waist like I thought haha." Hinata said smiling.

"—Hey, Naruto can you come here real fast?" TenTen said from across the room.

"Uuu…. Sure? I'll be right back Hinata." Naruto said unsure if he wanted to know what TenTen wanted him for.

While Naruto is talking to TenTen, Hinata starts to think about earlier when Naruto gave her his jacket. Se starts to wonder how he was so dry despite all his falls and not cold with that wind blowing, it was at least 2 out and he didn't even have goose bumps. Before she could think any more on the subject, she is torn form her thoughts by Naruto.

"So, about going to see that car tomorrow. I could take you and we could take a trailer just incase you decide you want it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah that would be great! Thanks Naruto!" Hinata says hugging him.

"Ha ok," Naruto chuckles, "so I'll pick you up around 11?"

"Ok sounds good."

xxxxxx

The next day Hinata gets up at 8:00. After showering she spends an hour trying to find an outfit to wear that looked nice, but also that just looked like she didn't spend a lot of time picking it out. She ended up with a sky blue tank top that had a white one underneath with a white cardigan over it and her favorite pear of dark jeans. She did her make-up with a neutral eye shadow, black eye-liner and mascara and a rosy pink blush for her cheeks to mask that permanent blush she always has around Naruto. As for her hair, she just decided to put it up in a messy bun with her bangs pulled up with a little tease and a few strands framing her face. By the time she had finished it was 10:40 meaning that Naruto would be there soon. She decided to watch TV till he got there, as Neji had already left to go god knows where with TenTen.

At exactly 11:00 Hinata heard the doorbell ring and sprang up for her seat to got the door, knowing it was Naruto. As she opened it she was greeted with Naruto's signature smile.

"Hey Hinata, you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just go grab my jacket and purse."

When she returned from the kitchen with her purse, she had her black winter jacket and black converse on. Naruto takes I her whole figure and thinks, 'Damn… she looks hot!'

"Ready?" Hinata says shaking Naruto form his thoughts.

"Yeah lets go see that car."

After Hinata locks up, they walk out to Naruto's old, beat-up, red and white Chevy pick-up that had a trailer hooked to it.

"Is this yours too?" Hinata asked as they got into the truck.

"Yep, this was actually my first car. Ero-Sensei thought me everything I know about mechanics on this truck. I've taken apart the engine on this thing like a million times."

"Ha that's cool, so this is like your baby then?"

"Yep!" Naruto said smiling as he started the truck up and put it in gear. The drive up there was about an hour. On the way up they talked about anything and everything, getting to know thing about each other that only few other people know.

About an hour later they pulled into the farm that the car was on and got out. As they are walking up to the door, they here, "Are you the ones here to see the Malibu?"

Hinata turns around to see an older man standing there and replies, "Yeah."

"Ok, well can come with me, the car is this way." The man said walking toward the barn. Hinata and Naruto fallow the man into the barn. When they get there the man turns and says, "So as I told your cousin, it runs great, but the interior is a bit ripped up, and could probably use a new paint job."

"Ok" Hinata says with a smile, excited about getting a car of her own.

After the man explains a little more about the car, Hinata decides that it's in her price range and decides to get it. He sends Hinata in to his wife to pay and do all the paper work, while he and Naruto get the car on to the trailer behind Naruto's pick-up. Once its loaded and strapped down, the man turns to Naruto. "So are you the lucky guy who gets to rip out and replace the interior?" He said smiling.

"Haha yeah, Hinata and I are gonna work on it together." Naruto answers back with a laugh.

"O pretty and car savvy, you've got yourself a keeper there."

Naruto just smiles at the man's comment as they walk back to the house thinking, 'Do we really look like a couple? Damn, I wish we were, but she probably doesn't feel that same way.'

"You ready to go Hinata?" Naruto says when she walks out of the house.

"Yep," She turns to the man's wife, "thank you for the tea." And with that they left. The drive back was spent in a comfortable silence, aside from the radio, both teens just enjoying the company of the other. After about an hour, they arrive back in town and Naruto breaks the silence.

"So, are you excited to get this car all fixed up?"

"Yes! And then I can taking you places, to play you back for all the rides you've given me."

"Haha ok sounds good." Naruto says with a smile.

After they drop the car off at Naruto's shop, they head to Hinata's to just hang out. By the time they get there it's already 2:30 and Hinata is ready to just relax in Naruto's company. She walks up to the door and unlocks it, walks inside, and flips the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

"AHH!" Hinata screams, placing her hand over her racing heart. "O my God, you guys scared me!"

"That was the plan." Kiba said smiling.

Naruto comes up from behind her, "Happy Birthday Hinata."

"How did you guys know it was my birthday?" She says turning around to look at Naruto.

"Well Neji, Dah." Naruto says like is obvious.

She then turns to Neji, "And here I thought that you forgot my birthday."

"How could I forget? You're my cousin."

"…. I guess—wait," She turns to Naruto again, "you were in on this weren't you?"

"Yep!" Naruto days smiling.

"Yeah I had Naruto distract you all day so we could set up hear and surprise you." TenTen said

"Well thanks guys." Hinata smiles.

"OK, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Who wants cake?" Kiba said inching his way towards the kitchen.

Everyone laughed as they walked into the kitchen, lead by an eager Kiba. Neji light the candles and they all sing Happy Birthday. As she blows out her candles, Hinata wishes for Naruto to ask her out before the end of the year. After eating he cakes and opening her presents, they all just gather around in the living room to just hang out and talk.

It is now 6 and the only people left are Neji, Hinata, TenTen and Naruto. They are about half way through When In Rome, when the power cuts out.

"Who, what's going on?"

"What do you think, the power went out." Neji said mater –of –factly.

"Well yeah I know that, I mean why?" Naruto replies.

"I'll go check." Neji said as he gets up.

He then activates his Byakugan and went down to the basement to check the breakers. While he was down there, Hinata goes into the kitchen and gets some candles, so they can have some light. By the time she got back, Neji was coming up the stairs.

"Nothings wrong with the breakers, but maybe the snow got to heavy on the power lines and knocked them out. I'll go see what the weather looks like."

Hinata set some candles on the coffee table and some on the sides tables, lighting them with a small fire jutsu giving the room a soft glow.

"Well Ten, looks like you and Naruto have to stay the night, we're snowed in. IN the morning we can figure out how long this will last before we can get our selves out." Neji said as he walked into the living room, turning off his Byakugan. "Unless you guys want to attempt to melt our way out using a fire jutsu."

"No I'll stay here." TenTen said looking at Neji with a smile, Happy that she gets to spend the night cuddled with her boyfriend.

"That's too much effort for this late." Naruto said liking that he gets to spend more time with Hinata.

"Is the heater out too?" Hinata asks concerned.

"Yeah so we should all sleep in hear with the fire on. Naruto, you and I can go down stairs to get dome wood and Hinata, you and Ten can go get blankets and pillows to sleep on."

Neji reactivated his Byakugan and went don stairs with Naruto.

"Wait! How are we gonna see? Its pitch black in hear!" TenTen asked.

"TenTen, I have Byakugan too, you can just hold on to me so you don't fall."

"O yeah, I forgot, all Hyugas have that." TenTen said as they started walking up the stairs. "So you and Naruto? When are you guys gonna get together?"

"I don't know, I don't think he even likes me like that."

"O come on Hinata! Everyone can see that he does. He's just too scared to say something about it to you."

"What? No. I mean really Naruto? Scared? I don't think so." Hinata said not believing TenTen.

They are now at the closest where all the extra blankest are.

"Seriously Hinata, believe it or not he is really shy when it comes to telling the girl he likes his feelings. I mean think about it, he walks you to every class, he is letting you keep your car in his own personal shop, you guys hang out all the time, hell he even gave you his jacket yesterday. Now tell me he doesn't like more than a friend."

"He's just being a good friend. It doesn't mean anything, though I wish is did… alright, I think we've got enough." Hinata said referring to the blankets, and trying to change the subject.

As they walk back to the living room, TenTen keep s trying to get Hinata to realizes that Naruto DOES like her. And when they get back Neji and Naruto had the fire going already.

"Neji tell her!" TenTen says frustrated as her and Hinata put the blankets on the floor.

"Tell her what?" Neji asks confused.

"Tell her that Nar—"

"Nothing!" Hinata says coving TenTen's mouth.

"Umm… O..K..? Neji said still confused. "Any way, do we have everything we need?"

"Yeah I think so." Hinata said, glad that the subject has changed. "We just need to get some spare night cloths for TenTen and Naruto, But I'm sure they can just barrow some of ours."

"Yeah"

"So… What should we do now?" Naruto asked board.

TenTen smiles as an idea strikes her, "How 'bout we play truth or dear?" She says grinning at Hinata. As TenTen suggests this, Hinata's face drops and she sends a small glare to TenTen.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Naruto says smiling.

TenTen turns to Neji, "Neji?"

"Sure, why not." He shrugs.

"Ok, then let's play." TenTen says. "I'll go first. Hinata, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Wow that was a long one. Haha but its kinda funny how I'm posting this today cuz this chapter takes place mainly during Hinata's birthday, and today is mine hehe ( I be 18 today, finally legal!)., funny how that worked out.**

**Again, I'm so dearly sorry this took so long, I planed on working on this over winter break way back in December, but that was during Hockey season so I had to go watch the boys play (if any one is asking we got second in state, that's the closest Middleton has ever been to state, no big deal hehe). But now that hockey is finally over (tear ****), I will hopefully be updating more often. I've also got a One-Shot on the making right now, that one is nearly finished so it should be up shortly, hopefully. But yeah other then that, that's it **

**Peace**

**O one more thing, if you haven't heard of the band Black Veil Brides, I encourage you to go listen to them. They're debut album dropped in July 2010 and they are amazing and Andy (lead singer) is so inspiring. So if you like Rock music, go check them out.**


	8. Block

Hey guys. So I know that you guys are expecting this to be a new chapter, but I have major writer's block, like seriously I have been stuck on this for a good 6 months. So I am here asking you help on what to write next. To summarize without giving anything away what I have happening next is they play Truth or Dare. Then they fall asleep. Then they wake up and see what the situation out side is. Then Naruto gets pilled in a huge heap of snow while he tries to get out of the house. And that where I'm stuck, with Naruto in the heap of snow… so if you guys have any suggestions on what I should follow that up with, I would greatly appreciate your guys' input, since I am writing this for your entertainment :)


	9. Naruto's Secret

**Holy damn it's been a long ass time since I've updated this. I am FINALLY over my writer's block so I will be more timely in updating this story. And for those of you who don't know, I up loaded a Naru/Hina one-shot called **_**Traveling Soldier**_**. So if you want to go check it out :)**

* * *

_Review_

_TenTen smiles as an idea strikes her, "How 'bout we play truth or dear?" She says grinning at Hinata. As TenTen suggests this, Hinata's face drops and she sends a small glare to TenTen._

"_Yeah that sounds like fun." Naruto says smiling._

_TenTen turns to Neji, "Neji?"_

"_Sure, why not." He shrugs._

"_Ok, then let's play." TenTen says. "I'll go first. Hinata, Truth or Dare?"_

* * *

"No, I'm not playing." Hinata says as she glares at TenTen.

"O why not? It's not fun with just three people. You've gotta play Hinata." Naruto whines.

"Yeah Hinata come on." TenTen smirks.

"Nope sorry, not gonna happen. Not this time."

"Come one, pleeeeeease?" Naruto pleads

TenTen is trying to contain her laughter as Hinata glares at her for suggesting the game.

"Fine! But I'm not doing anything or answering anything embarrassing… k TenTen."

At this both boys look at each other with confused looks on there faces.

"No! That's not fair, then there's like nothing that was can ask/make you do. Come on Hinata. I promise not to ask things about you know who or have you do you know what." TenTen finally gives.

"Ugh, fine."

"Ok, so Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmm… ok, what is the most embarrassing thing you've done this year?"

"Ha, When me and you both tripped in font of like everyone at the mall. Haha that was sooo embarrassing."

"Hahaha yeah, and remember that guy was staring at us like we were insane. That was a fun day." TenTen said giggling, "Ok, your turn."

They played truth or dare until it was about 9:00. They are now just sitting around talking, having already changed into their night cloths. Neji and TenTen are cuddled up together sitting against the couch. Naruto and Hinata are next to each other sitting up against the love seat, perpendicular to the couch. The heat has been reduced and now is about 60o in the house now. Neji and TenTen have two comforters on them, Hinata has one and Naruto sitting with just a small blanket around him, claiming he isn't that cold.

"Are you sure you don't want any more blankets? I can go get more, or you can take some that are under us. Hinata said.

"No, I'm fine. I don't get cold easily. Really Hinata, I'm fine."

"How are you not cold, it's freezing in here."

"Um…well, I um…" he stammers.

"Naruto, just tell her." Neji speaks up.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fine, she'll understand." TenTen ads.

Confused Hinata asks, "What are you guys talking about?" turning her head towards Naruto, "Tell me what?"

Heaving a sigh, Naruto begins, "Ok, well you know the stories about the tailed beasts right?" Hinata nods. "Well I'm sure you also know tat along time ago those beasts were either destroyed or sealed away inside of people. The thought was that the beasts died along with its host. Which was true to an extent. The beasts did die with the host, but what they didn't know was that they could be reborn in their descendents, but only if they are needed"

"What do you mean needed?"

"Well if in the life span of the host there's a major attack set against the village it was sealed in, the descendents will be born with the beasts inside. And if you haven't figured yet, I have one sealed inside of me."

"Oh…" Hinata processes what she's just been told. The room is filled with silence for several moments before she begins to speak, "So that mean there is going to be an attack on Konoha? And you have to use your… your beast… to protect the village."

"Yeah."

"Wait, how did you know you had it sealed in you? And how did you know what it has to be used for?"

"We knew I had because of this," he said as he pulled up his shirt to show the seal that's around his bellybutton, "I tell people that it's a tattoo. As for knowing why, my mom's family is the side that has been passing it down, and with each new generation they pass down the journals of the first descendent born with the beast. A history type book of all the past attacks for not only my beast, but also all of the others is passed down. Explaining each attack and also the relationships that the hosts had with each other, and how it all repeats its self."

"So what it gets passed down every sum years and then all the hosts have the same relationships?"

"Well yes and no. Yes the relationships the hosts have with each other are the same but no it's not every some years. The circumstances in the hosts' home life are always the same for each beats. So like the last person in my family to have it grew up with only their godfather to take care of them, who was very much like Jiraiya ha. But yeah the amount of time passed between each new host is unpredictable; it just can't be the very next generation. So when I have kids, they wont be at risk of having to be a host. And it's always the same gender as the original host gender when the beasts were originally sealed."

"Wow… so, which one do you have? There's nine right? With each one getting more and more dangerous with the each tail."

"I have the Nines Tailed Fox."

"Wait…. What does any of this have to do with you not getting cold?"

"Well having the Kyubbi, my abilities are enhanced. So I don't really get cold, only if it's like -40o ha."

"OOO ok gotchya. That explains why you were fine yesterday even after falling in the snow so many times." Hinata says giggling at the memory.

"Yeah…" Naruto says a little confused at how well she was taking the information, "Hinata, how are you taking this so well? Everyone else hated me for years after I told them in like 1ts grade. And many of the people in the village still do." He said solemnly.

"Really? Well that mean! I mean it's not your fault that you have the fox sealed inside you. They shouldn't hold you accountable for something that happened hundreds of years ago and completely out of your control."

"So you don't see me as a monster?"

"No. Naruto I don't care what you have sealed inside of you, it doesn't change anything about who you are or how I got to know you. You just have more energy and stuff than normal people."

"Hey do you guys think you could be a little quieter so we can go to sleep now?" TenTen said yawning

"O yeah sorry, we should probably get to sleep to." Hinata responded.

Her and Naruto grabbed their pillows situating themselves before lying down. Hinata falls asleep with in minutes, Naruto on the other had, just lies there not able to fall asleep. He turns on his right and sees Neji and TenTen cuddled together, sleeping. Looking at them he wishes that, that was him and Hinata, he turns to the other side now looking at Hinata peacefully asleep. Again he wishes he could be right next to her, coddled together. Rolling onto his back, Naruto stairs at the ceiling and lays there for what seemed like hours before finally falling to sleep.

Upon waking up Hinata was shivering again, though she had three thick blankets around her. Looking around she saw that everyone was still asleep and that the fire had gone out. Checking her phone to see the time she sees that its only 6:15, thinking its way to early to be up she lays back down to try and get back to sleep, but being unable to as chills keep running up and down her spine. Finally she decides that she should start the fire again. Wrapping a blanket around her she sands up and walks toward the glowing coals. Since there was some light coming from widows, Hinata decided that she didn't need her Byakugan to see. As she shuffled toward the fireplace, Hinata tripped over a soft lump on the floor.

"Oof…"

"What, huh, I'm up, I'm up." Naruto said as he shot up, upon feeling a figure land across his legs. "…..Hinata?"

"S-sorry Naruto. I thought I could see with out my Byakugan, guess not ha." She apologized as she got up off his legs.

"That's fine, what were you doing anyway?"

"Putting more wood on the fire… I'm cold."

"O, here I can do it, you just wrap some blankest around you."

"O… ok thanks Naruto." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto got up and grabbed some of the wood stacked by the fireplace. He through it in and restarted the fire with a fire jutsu. When he turns around he sees Hinata with three blankets around her and still shivering.

"You can move closer to the fire you know." Naruto told the shivering girl.

"Huh… O yeah ha." Hinata said nervously still a little embarrassed about tripping over him.

They started talking like they did last might, just more about each other. It's now around 8 o'clock and Hinata is still shivering even though she has four blankets on her and is seated right next to the fire.

"Hinata, you're still shaking. Are you sure you aren't still cold?" Naruto asked for the tenth time within those two hours.

"No really, I'm fine." Hinata replied through chattering teeth.

"Hinata… I may not be the smartest person, but I know a ridiculous lie when I see one. You know if you come over here, I can help keep you warm." Naruto said hoping she would take the offer so had could use that as an excuse to holed her in his arms.

"How? You have no blankets."

"Well one, body heat and two, fox… remember."

"O yeah…" Hinata said still unmoving aside form her shivering.

Naruto just chuckled and gets up. He takes the blankets and wraps them around both of them. He calls up some of the Kyubi's chakra up to generate heat. **(A/N- just pretend they are on good terms)** Hinata starts to feel warmth around her. The two sit in an awkward silence till Naruto finally breaks it.

"So how is tutoring going? Is the kid staring to understand Japanese?"

"Yeah Marco is making great progress, we can now talk mostly in Japanese when I'm teaching. So by next year I shouldn't have to tutor him." Hinata smiled.

"Well that's good, you must be a pretty good teacher if he's learning this quickly."

"Well learning a language is only difficult if you make it difficult. You just have to find the right way to learn it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… ok so when I was learning English from my hunt's husband he found something that I could relate to, music. He taught me through singing and I picked it up easily. After the first year we would speak just English at the house." Hinata explained.

"So if I wanted to learn a language I could use cars to help me learn?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a way to turn words into car parts ha."

"Well you should tell my foreign language teacher that." Naruto said with humor in his voice.

Just then they heard tired groans and turn to see Neji and TenTen waking up.

"Is the power still out?" TenTen asked as she wrapped the blankets tighter around her and snuggled closer to Neji.

"Yep." Came Naruto and Hinata's simultaneous reply.

"Well we should go check the doors to see if we are still snowed in. 'Cause we are gonna need more fire wood if the power stays off all day." Neji stated.

"Don't we have more in the basement?" Hinata asked.

"No, I brought the rest of it up last night, after you guys had fallen asleep." Neji replied back.

At that Naruto released Hinata, who gave a slight protest at the loss of heat, from their embrace and said, "Well then Neji, lets go check. Once we find/make a cleared door way we can hop in my truck and go get wood and food."

After they leave the room TenTen frowns.

"Well now I'm cold." She pouted.

"Me too." Hinata agreed

"We should make hot chocolate!"

"Um Ten… the stove wont work, power's out…"

"Yeah, but you have water, a teapot, fire cooking grate and a fire right…" Hinata nodded to the question, "Then just heat the water over the fire dah silly. Lets make some hot chocolate!"

And with that they gathered their blankets and walked to the kitchen.

"You get the hot chocolate from the pantry and I'll get the teapot and water."

As Hinata was filling the teapot, there was a loud bang, fallowed by a thump.

"What the hell was that?" TenTen asked.

"I have no idea, lets go check it out."

They walked around to the front door to find Naruto with snow all over him and a pile of it in front of the door. Giving a soft giggle Hinata asks, "What happened?"

"The idiot opened the door before letting me look through it with the Byakugan." Neji said with an irritated look.

"Yeah well you were taking to long" Naruto said brushing the snow out of his hair. "Plus I can clear this out easy." He added as he started doing some hand signs.

Fire starts to form and as Naruto approaches the door, he forms it so the fire is the same dimension as the door. He pushes it forward melting the snow that blacks them in. Once he gets all the way through he turns to Neji.

"We should unblock all the civilian doors too, so they can go out and get food and wood and stuff."

"Good idea, lets just get some wood for the girls to keep warm and then we can go out and clear the doors ways."

And with that the boys left out the door. After they had brought in the wood and left, TenTen turns to Hinata.

"So I saw you and Naruto cuddlin when I woke up…" She said with a suggesting smile on her face.

* * *

**So yeah that's it for this chapter, I promise that I will be updating in a schedule now. Every month I shall put up a new chapter, it will be the first Monday of every moth, so after this one the next chapter will be up on Dec. 5. And maybe a few one-shots in there if I get them written :). Until next time, peacekies **


	10. Back To School

**Well a week late, but better now than never right! :) I just had to study all week last week; finals are this week so now I have no classes except for the test periods. This was by far my favorite chapter to write, the ideas just flew out of my pen so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did**

* * *

**_Review_**

"_We should unblock all the civilian doors too, so they can go out and get food and wood and stuff."_

"_Good idea, lets just get some wood for the girls to keep warm and then we can go out and clear the doors ways."_

_And with that the boys left out the door. After they had brought in the wood and left, TenTen turns to Hinata._

"_So I saw you and Naruto cuddlin when I woke up…" She said with a suggesting smile on her face._

XXXX

"Um, yeah… hw was just keeping mw warm cause I got cold after we had run out of wood," Hinata said with a small blush.

"mmhm, sure he was. I bet he was just saying that just so he could cuddle with you" TenTen said with a smile on her face.

"No he was just being a good friend and kept me warm because he can."

"Yeah we'll see…"

After about 2 hours, the boys had come back with their arms full of newly bought groceries.

"How was clearing door ways?" TenTen asked as she took the bags out of Neji's arms and giving him a small kiss.

"It was good I guess, if you like having melted snow all over you." He said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah well, it's our duty as ninja in training to help those who have no use of jutsu." Naruto said as Hinata took the bags form his arms.

When the girls disappeared into the kitchen with the bags, Neji pulled Naruto aside.

"So, you've started taking a liking to my cousin, eh?"

"Yeah…" Naruto replied scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You know how protective of her I am," Neji said in a warning voice, "And you know that if you ever hurt her I will have to hunt you down, no matter how good of friends we are."

"Wait, what? Are you not mad? !" Naruto asked astonished, before putting on a sly smile, "Is Neji becoming less of an Ice cube? Dating TenTen is doing you good."

His only response was a glare followed by a quick, "Just don't hurt her." Then he walked into the kitchen.

"Well something smells good in here." Neji said as he wrapped his arms around TenTen's waist.

"Yeah we made breakfast the old fashion way, over the open fire."

"Well it smells delicious" he responded with a smile before going in for a kiss.

"Ok, I men I'm glad to see you less of an ice cube, but could you wait till I get out of the room before you start making out?" Hinata complained as she started heading toward the door.

"Can you hurry" Neji replied with a grin.

"O my goodness"

As she was walking into the living room she runs into Naruto, who was headed to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there of I were you..."

"Why not?"

"Well I mean if you wanna see TenTen and Neji making out, then be my guest." She said with a slight giggle as she stepped aside.

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that one."

"I managed to get us some food though, and the hot chocolate is in here already." Hinata said as she lifted up the two plates of food in her hands.

"Nice, so shall we dine at the coffee table mam?" Naruto said in a mock southern accent.

"Why yes we shall, thank you kind sir." Hinata said with a fake southern bell accent ad a curtsy.

**XX Time Skip XX January 3rd**

Everyone is back from break and the school is buzzing with stories of what everyone did over break and how they spent the three days with out power. Once everyone got settled into their seats, the morning announcements come on.

"Welcome back students, I hope you all enjoyed your holiday and New Year." Came Tsunade's voice came over the intercom, she goes on to talk about upcoming sports events and various other activities going on around school. "… O and remember the Black and White formal is coming up, so boys don't forget to ask that special girl. Tickets go on sale this Wednesday. That's it for your daily announcements. Have a good day."

*Click*

At the mention of the black and white formal, everyone, mainly the girls, erupt in conversation. All talking about dresses, dinner plans, groups and dates.

"Ok, ok, ok, I know you are all excited to get your plans ready for the formal next week, but in order to go you must be passing all your classes, so… shall we?" Kakashi said getting the attention of the class and pointing to the board, where the list of things to do for the day was written.

The days passes by slowly, and by the time lunch arrives, everyone is eager to start making final plans for the Black and White formal.

"Ok so we need to go dress shopping this weekend, when is everyone free? I'm thinking Friday after school?" Suki said once everyone was at the table.

"Well Matsuri and I have plans at 8 with Gaara and Kankuro, but if we can be done by 7, Friday sounds good to me." Kata said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Friday is good for me I'll just have to get a ride since my car is in the shop." Sakura said.

"And by shop you mean Sauske's garage so he can fix it for you." Kiba said matter-of-factly. Sakura just shot back a brief "Yeah well…" before eating some of her spaghetti.

"Anyway, ha, so the rest of you girls, Ino, TenTen? Hinata, Sakura? Friday sound good for you?"

They all replied with a yep or yeah.

"I'll also need a ride there, since Naruto and I still haven't finished working on my car yet." Hinata said

"Yeah that's fine, you and Sakura can get a ride with me."

The rest of lunch was filled with talk about dinner reservations and who was going to host the over-nighter after words.

*brrrring*

"So Hinata, I was thinkin that today after school we could go work on the cat? I mean since neither of us have to work, and you don't have to tutor today." Naruto said as they started walking toward the math wing.

"Yeah that would be great! I can't wait till we get it finished. I'm glad we got it running last weekend. All we need to do now it to fix up the inside and paint the outside." Hinata replied with a big smile.

"Yeah. So what do you wanna work on first, the outside color or the inside?"

"Hmm… well I guess probably the inside. I mean we'll have to make sure that the colors match and paint is easy to mix where seat upholstery is difficult to match to a paint color."

"Well alright then, interior it is. I'll meet you at your locker after school then?" Naruto said as they stopped in front of Hinata's math room.

"Yeah sounds good to me." She smiled

"Alright well see you later then." He replied as he started to walk away.

"Yeah see ya."

Once Hinata had found her seat, she took out her phone and made a new message…

To: Neji

Hey I'm going over to Naruto's after school to work on the car. Don't wait up =)

~Nata

*Click*

After the final bell had rung, Hinata slowly walked to her locker just thinking about her day. Though it had been long, it was a good day and at the thought of getting to work on her car some more with Naruto made the day even better. Every time they would work on the car he would act different, not in a bad way, he just seemed to be more himself around her. He didn't have to hide the sensitive side of himself around her. They always had a good time whenever they worked on the car, they would either be laughing the whole time or just work with small conversation ad they listed to the radio. She had to admit that he was getting more and more irresistible, ever since her birthday and the power outage they had been getting closer and closer. Even today he seemed to stand or sit next to her every chance he got. Not that she minded, she was secretly thanking what ever it was that was making him act this way. By the time she made it to her locker, Naruto was there waiting for her.

"Hey…" He said with a big smile, upon seeing her approach.

"Hey" She said with a smile.

After Hinata's books were put away she turns to him, "Ready?"

"Yep, lets go."

The car ride to Naruto's house was filled with talk about what colors she wanted and what equipment she wanted to put into the car.

"Ero-Sanin! I'm home!" Naruto shouted when they walked in the door.

Coming down the stairs, Jiraiya sees them hanging their coats up. "O, hi Hinata, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company? He asks with a slight smile and a knowing glance at Naruto.

"Hi Jiraiya. We're gonna work on my car some more." Hinata said with a slight giggle.

"Just make sure you clean up this time, Naruto… you left it a mess the last time." He said giving Naruto a warning glance.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I'll make sure we clean everything up after we're done." Hinata assured him.

Yeah, yeah I know… come on Hinata lets go." Naruto said eager to get to the shed and have it just be him and Hinata again.

Once they got to the shed, Naruto goes to turn on the radio while Hinata takes the cloth cover off the car.

"So first I think we should just look at the over all frame and everything, just incase there are any rusted parts." Naruto said as the music started coming through the speakers around the shop.

"Alright, yeah that sounds good."

Three hours have passed by and it is now around 6:30. It took them about an hour to get the frame all checked out and they now have all but the right section of the back seat out. All through out the past three hours they have been talking about random nonsense and have had many laughing fits as Naruto would rock out to several songs on the radio.

_-So lately, been wondering_

_-Who will be there to take my place_

_-When I'm gone, you'll need love_

"Hey Naruto, can you come back here and help me get this screw out, I think its stripped to the max and the head it broken off." Hinata says from the back seat of the car.

He gets in the car and sees Hinata lying underneath the seat on her back, trying to get the screw up. He walks around to the right side and opens the back door and kneels down so he can see under the seat.

"Alright, I think you should hold your screw driver in the hole on your side, and I'll try to get it up with the wrench." He said with a slight chuckle at her flush and grease smeared face.

"What's so funny?" She said looking over at him with a out on her lips.

"Nothing," he said with the affectionate smile he had been giving her for the past three hours, "you just look cute when you have grease all over your face."

She just blushed at his comment and out the screwdriver in place. He chuckled again and stared to pull at the screw. After several pulls they hear a 'clink' and then the screw comes free.

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Finally!" Hinata said before she stared to get out from under the seat.

_-I know now_

She leaned on the seat and wiped the sweat from her brow, as Naruto came up and leaned on the seat as well.

_-Just quite how_

She looks up and meats his eyes.

_-My life and love might still go on_

_-In your heart, in your mind_

_-I'll stay with you for all of time_

He starts to lean in, as does she. As he leans in closer his elbows dig into the seat so that he can transfer some of his weight on to them. Their faces get nearer and nearer, and their eyes flutter shut closed right before their lips touch.

* * *

**Hahahaha end at an exciting part *evil laugh*. So that's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it… the next one will be up next moth so wait and see what becomes of this kiss hehe**


End file.
